


Uncertain Boundary

by ladyjax



Series: Borderlands [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Chromatic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner is a crime boss.  Derek Morgan was the man tasked to bring him down but didn't.<br/>Written for Porn Battle XI.  Prompts: scars, night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Boundary

Derek held his Glock at the ready, staring at the last person who he expected to see siting in his living room. "You've got balls, I'll give you that." he said.

From his seat near the window, Aaron Hotchner looked from the gun to the man who held it. "There was a time when you were actually glad to see me, Derek," he offered quietly.

"Yeah, in a courtroom."

Aaron got up from his seat, his hands open to show that he held no weapon. "So you say." His eyes swept from Derek's feet all the way up to his face, savoring the sight of the other man. The last time he'd seen Derek Morgan, he'd been in Federal court, sitting on the witness stand giving testimony against Jason Gideon, one of his former associates. There were many in court that day who would have given their eyeteeth to put Aaron in jail. Head of one of the oldest criminal organizations in the metro DC area since his father's untimely demise, Aaron had taken his Ivy League education and put himself and a select few on the road to legitimacy.

That didn't stop several agencies to try to pick off the what they could, which is where Derek came in.

"You should go," Derek said, motioning towards the door with a quick motion of his head. He didn't need this, didn't want it, even as his entire body yearned to step up to Aaron and touch one last time.

"I'll go. If that's what you really want," Aaron said. He moved slowly, determined not to startle Derek into a reaction that he couldn't take back. As he drew even with Derek, Aaron stopped.

"Derek."

"What?" Derek kept his face turned away, his gun hanging loose at his side. Remembered heat and desire flashed through him as memories rose of nights when those long pale fingers traced the scars on his body, mapping each one. Aaron never asked, never judged.

A touch on his jaw and he turned his head only to be arrested by what he saw. "No," Derek whispered.

"They've already cut you loose, Derek. You didn't give them what they really wanted." Aaron ran his fingers lightly over Derek's mouth before he stepped in so they're bodies were touching. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the gun, giving a small tug. It came away easily and Aaron put it on the kitchen counter. Then Aaron slid his hand back into Derek's and squeezed.

"Come with me."

I can't." Yearning and pain mingled in his voice as Derek shook his head. "You shouldn't..."

A slight smile tugged at the edges of Aaron's mouth. "Trust you?" He pulled at Derek's hand, leading him into the bedroom. The clothes were only a formality.

There were Aaron's hands on his body, Aaron's mouth on Derek's cock wringing orgasm after orgasm from him. When he thought there was no more he could give, demanding hands pushed Derek on to his stomach then on to his knees, slick questing fingers slid inside of him to stretch and prepare him. "Aaron..."

"Hotch. You're the only one who ever called me that. Say it." Aaron's voice was hot in his ear, his cock thick and warm against Derek's back side. One swift stinging slap before that same hand soothed the hurt. "Say it, Derek."

"H...Hotch," Derek breathed out. "Hotch, please."

Aaron lined his cock up then slide home, holding on until Derek gentled beneath him. "I trust you, Derek, more than those fools who style themselves as your bosses ever will."

This was no fast and furious fucking. Aaron took his time, sliding in and out as Derek's body flexed around him. "From the day I met you, I knew, I trusted you. Gave you my son and you protected him. Made me love you," Aaron whispered fiercely, "I wasn't going to let you go. Ever."

Time stopped as both men rocked with each other, the connection strong as it had ever been.

 

***

The morning sun hitting his eyelids was what woke Derek up. He rolled into the place where Aaron, no, where Hotch had been and ran his hand over the rumpled sheets. A folded note was on the pillow. Derek sat up and picked up the note, which is when he noticed the sky blue box beneath it.

He flipped open the note which said, "When you're ready, call me. H." The box held a silver link bracelet. Derek took it out, the links heavy in his hand. His fingers were still toying with it when he picked up the phone.


End file.
